What can Years of Darkness do to a person?
by Fat Noodle
Summary: POV- what Mercedes was thinking when she was confronting Edmond about the duel between him and her son. I stink at summaries, so this is my first fanfiction so read and review please!chappie2 up! and this is the final one mwahahahaha
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own The Count of Monte Cristo or the characters, they are owned by Alexander Dumas  
  
What can Years of Darkness do to a Person?  
  
When I had talked to the Count of Monte Cristo for the first time alone, I thought that my ears were deceiving me. He had planned to kill my only son in a duel. What had happened? Edmond Dantes would have never accepted such a meaningless event. He always respected everybody. Then again, Edmond Dantes was not the name he went by anymore. No, but the Count of Monte Cristo. Could years of darkness awaken another side of Dantes? A side that was willing to kill to spare his own? So many questions that I wanted to ask him, yet my mind was too confused with my heart swarming with emotions for my son's life and my ex-fiancée.  
  
Dante's eyes were cold and intimidating. But years ago his eyes were warm and comforting. It had been so long since I had looked into his eyes, that I've lost tract. His eyes were as dark as coal. Only certain people had those type of eyes. The eyes my father talked about, the eyes that desired revenge. Why revenge? Was there a piece missing from the puzzle of my life that I did not know about? I told him that I have suffered too much ever since that day he was arrested for being a Bonapartist. I had lost my fiancée Edmond, but I still had my son; I was not prepared to lose my son at any cost.  
  
As I pleaded for my son's life, The Count of Monte Cristo, or Dantes, told me something that will haunt me for years. He told me how my husband, along with the help of Monsieur Danglars, set up Edmond. I was so shocked. He told me of how he had spent years in darkness. I felt guilty right then. I couldn't believe that I became fickle and married the man who actually doomed my husband to a horrifying prison. I felt in some ways that this was my fault. If I had not married Fernand, and gave birth to Albert, I would not have gone through all of this unbearable pain. The Count of Monte Cristo was so heartless, when Edmond was good hearted. How could Edmond change this much in so many years? After endless minutes of quarreling, The Count of Monte Cristo agreed not to kill my son. How? Only the Lord knows. My heart was relieved in hearing this, but that would not last long. I first thought that the Count of Monte Cristo would resign the duel and not kill my son, but he had no intention in doing that. I was lost in a world of anguish, for this meant that there was only one option for the Count of Monte Cristo. He said that he would be willing to be killed to save my son's life. I was full of sadness and disgust at the same time. How could the count of Monte Cristo think that it would be all right to be killed, did he want me to go through more pain? I remember the first time Albert introduced the Count of Monte Cristo; my heart was full of joy and relief to know that the love I thought was dead was actually alive. Now, however, the count was willing to sacrifice his own life to save my son. Why is it that my life is so cursed! Nothing good has ever fallen onto me. It's amazing what years of darkness could do to such a sweet person.  
  
My heart has been filled with pain for so long. I can't take this agony anymore. His black diamond eyes showed determination that I could not break. I wish I could have stopped him from leaving but my legs were paralyzed with fear and sorrow.  
  
I now know what to do. My heart shall not take anymore misery. Even though I am the only one who knows of the Count of Monte Cristo's true identity, I must break that secret and tell my son. Oh God, please give me the courage to save the Count of Monte Cristo.  
  
*********************&&&&&***********************************  
  
so what do you think? This is like my very first fanfic. So please read and review and no flames please! ^^ 


	2. Remembering

KK42: *sigh* alright because of a request I decided to do this. I would like to say though that this won't be nearly as good as the first because the first chappie was originally for an English essay and so I didn't put as much effort into this one. I'm really sorry! But I hope you may like it. (personally I hate it) anyways R &R and no flames! Please enjoy! ^^ Disclaimer: nope don't own Count of Monte Cristo.  
  
Remembering I stood in my crumble apartment a waiting for the outcome of the duel. My hands were shaking thinking if Albert would be the one who came back. Or. Would it be the count of Monte cristo who would come to my room to mourn the death of my son with me? I sat in the old rusted chair in the corner of the room, rummaging through my head. I remembered all the long and forgetful memories of me and Edmond in Marseilles, sharing our love together like it was a never-ending dream. But that soothing time soon passed and there was no more Edmond Dantes. Remembering those days made me did something that I had not done eversince I had Albert. Smile. In some ways, Albert was the one person who kept me from disappearing forever. Suddenly, beads of sweat stripped down my face that I wasn't even thinking that I would lose a love one.  
When I told Albert the truth, I felt some how relieved that I released a fact that had always crowded my head. Albert was not though. His face quickly turned pale, realizing what he had just done. Ambling towards the door, I asked him what he was going to do. He turned his head and said to me saying that the past did not matter to me. He left. My blood rushed into my head. I was so confused now and days. Would Albert follow his father's traits and become merciless to the Count of Monte Cristo. Or rather shall he not fight the count? As I stood there staring down at the cold floor I thought that why my lord wanted this conflict. I had no idea, what shall become of the future for me?  
  
Ugh. Man im really bad at writing to tell you the truth, so im just gonna say Read and review, *sigh* (walks into the corner and starts to write why she's a klutz, not that its good or anything) 


End file.
